Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 1
| number = 1 | editor = Robert Greenberger | colorist = Michele Wolfman | writer = Allan Asherman | letterer = Carl Gafford | published = March 1987 | pages = 48 | publisher = DC Comics | altcover = 220px|Cover image. }} Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 1 was the first of two parts in a reference work encyclopedia of Star Trek published by DC Comics in 1987 to celebrate Star Trek s 20th anniversary, containing information on characters, species, ships, and organizations from ''The Original Series'', ''The Animated Series, DC's own line of comics, a number of novels, and the four Star Trek films which had been released up to that point. Each article included a piece of artwork by various artists showing the subject in a variety of perspectives and in various situations. The issue was edited by Robert Greenberger, with research and writing by Allan Asherman. The cover was a painting by Howard Chaykin, color art was provided by Michele Wolfman, and copyedits and typesetting were by Carl Gafford. Steven Bové was the issue production artist. The same creative team was also responsible for the second issue. Introduction The issue began with an introduction by editor Greenberger describing the history of Star Trek and DC Comics' publishing of Star Trek comics throughout the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Also introduced were the credentials of the staff, including a selected bibliography of author Asherman's work. Contents References Characters :Anan 7 • Andrea • Apollo • Robert April • Sarah April • Arex Na Eth • • David Bailey • Nilz Baris • Balok • Beach • John Bearclaw • Lila Bearclaw • William Bearclaw • Bele • Samuel Boma • Ruth Bonaventure • Phillip Boyce • Andre Bryce • Nancy Bryce • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Cochese • Samuel Cogley • Zefram Cochrane • Robert Crater • Arne Darvin • Richard Daystrom • Jane Decker • Matthew Decker • Willard Decker • Elizabeth Dehner • Gerald Dehner • DeLambre • Elaan • Charles Evans • John Farrell • Benjamin Finney • Jamie Finney • C.S. Forester • • Gav • Gem • John Gill • Amanda Grayson • Phillip Green • Guardian of Forever • Paul Harris • Henry • Ilia • Joachim • Cyrano Jones • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kalo • Kang • Rayna Kapec • Lenore Karidian • Edith Keeler • The Keeper • Lee Kelso • Genghis Khan • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • James T. Kirk • Peter Kirk • Winona Kirk • Kodos • Koloth • Konom • Kor • Korax • Roger Korby • Magda Kovacs • Jojo Krako • Kras • Krell • Kruge • Thomas Kyle • Lal • • Thomas Leighton • Frank Leslie • Janice Lester • Leto • Abraham Lincoln • Arlene Lo • Lokai • Lurry • Maab • • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Angela Martine • David Andrew McCoy • Gillian McCoy • Joanna McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Eve McHuron • Gary Mitchell • Miramanee • Marlena Moreau • Marlena Moreau (mirror) • Harry Morrow • Harry Mudd • Natira • Nogura • Nomad • Howard Ogden • Bela Oxmyx • Nancy Pagano • Carolyn Palamas • Pan • Christopher Pike • Mark Piper • Peter Preston • Petri • Raintree • Mira Romaine • Jackson Roykirk • Ruk • Saavik • Elias Sandoval • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Shras • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • S'slee • Andrew Stiles • • Captain Styles • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Tepo • Clark Terrell • Thann • Thimon • Robert Tomlinson • T'Pau • Ronald Tracey • Trelane • Stephen Turner • Tyree • Nyota Uhura • Valkris • Robert Wesley • Yarnek • • Zar • Zarabeth • Zeus • Zora • Zor-Khan Starships and vehicles ; : • • • • • • • ;other vessels : ( bird-of-prey) • ( passenger liner) • ( explorer) • Fesarius • • ( research vessel) • • ( battle cruiser) • ( / battle cruiser) • ( cruiser) • ( / training vessel) Locations Establishments :David Marcus Research Center for Advanced Genetics • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Commander's School Planetary locations and settlements ; Earth : Cleveland, Ohio • El Paso, Texas • Greece • New York City • San Francisco • Goteborg, Sweden • Stockholm, Sweden • High Point, North Carolina ; other : Delman, Newstate Planets and planetoids :114 Delta V • Andor • Babel • Centaurus IV • • Coridan III • Delta Vega I • Earth • Edos • First Federation homeworld • Omicron Ceti III • Pollux IV • Taurus II • Thasus • Vega IV • Zetar II Stars and systems :114 Delta • Alpha Centauri • Andor system • Babel system • Beta Tauri • Coridan system • Delta Vega system • Edoan system • Fesarius system • Pollux • Sol • Vega Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Deltan • Edoan • Elasian • Excalbian • Fabrini • Gorn • Greek Gods • Horta • Human (Russian • Swedish • Native American: Apache • Cherokee) • Iotian • Klingon • Megasoid • • Romulan • Taurean anthropoids • Tellarite • Thasian • Tholian • Vulcan • Zetarian States and organizations :First Federation • Federation Science Council • kaylar • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Events :V'Ger Encounter Science and technology :android • cardiostimulator • diagnostic bed • duotronics • phaser • shuttlecraft • starship • transporter • tricorder • warp drive Materials, substances, and energies :dilithium • phaser coolant • plastiskin Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • navigator • nurse • science officer Other references :astrophysics • bridge • celestial mechanics • Ceti eel • cucumber • flabjellah • General Order 7 • Hoystadt Children's Hospital • humanoid • Kobayashi Maru scenario • planet • psychology • scotch • sickbay • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Command School • Starfleet Academy Medical School • vodka • Federation Starfleet ranks (2240s-2260s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (Early 2270s) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • uniform • rank • time • technology • weapon • lifeform • government • nation-state • races and cultures • reference stardate • year • century • decade Timeline Chronology ; Approximately 5000 BC : Apollo and his fellow Beings visit Earth in the guise of powerful gods. ; Circa 28th century BC : Zarabeth is exiled to the distant past of , where she lives out her life and eventually dies in a fall. Her only visitors in exile are Leonard McCoy and Spock. Zarabeth gives birth to Spock's son Zar and raises him into his teenage years before her death. Spock and McCoy eventually find records of Zar's solitary life and go back in time to rescue him, bringing him into the future with them. ( }}; ) ;20th century: Earth historians theorize the Greek gods could have been powerful ancient space travellers. ;21st century : Upheavals in population lead many open North American lands to be reinhabited by Native Americans. ;Reference stardate 2188 SFC : USS Enterprise commissioned. ;1513.8 : Enterprise contacts the First Federation ;3468.1 : Encounter with Apollo at Pollux IV ;2260s : Babel Conference of Coridan's admission. ; Stardate 2124.5 (2267) : Trelane encounters the after attracting the starship to his planet. ( ) ; Stardate 5693.2 (2268) : The investigates the missing and faces off against three Tholian web spinners. ( ) ; Stardate 5725.3 (2269) : The encounters the energy-lifeforms of the Zetarians, who attempt to possess the body of Lieutenant Mira Romaine. ( ) ;6770.3 : Robert April travels aboard Enterprise. ;2273 : V'Ger Encounter Appendices Images file:apollo.jpg|The Being Apollo. file:arex.jpg|Arex Na Eth. file:bearclaw.jpg|Ensign William Bearclaw. file:bryce.jpg|Ensign Nancy Bryce. file:konom.jpg|Konom. External link * category:comics category:reference books